


Two Arrogant Uncles Killing to the Beat

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Logicality isn't really in here, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, and stupid, it's short, just realized that, logan is a murderer, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: That was short and stupid. I don't even remember writing that, but to each their own.





	Two Arrogant Uncles Killing to the Beat

Logan Sanders looked at the peculiar pants in his hands and felt angry.   
  
He walked over to the window and reflected on his crowded surroundings. He had always hated deserted Upper Boggington with its bad, big beaches. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.   
  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Patton Sanders. Patton was a crazy angel with pretty ears and short thighs.  **(What is it with me and giving characters ear fetishes)**   
  
Logan gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a smart, spiteful, tea drinker with charming ears and scrawny thighs. His friends saw him as a deadly, dirty doctor. Once, he had even helped a loose cucumber recover from a flying accident.   
  
But not even a smart person who had once helped a loose cucumber recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what Patton had in store today.   
  
The rain hammered like screwing koalas, making Logan jumpy.   
  
As Logan stepped outside and Patton came closer, he could see the evil glint in his eye.   
  
Patton gazed with the affection of 3421 sweet curly cats. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want Love."   
  
Logan looked back, even more jumpy and still fingering the peculiar pants. "Patton, yabba Dabba Doo," he replied.   
  
They looked at each other with relaxed feelings, like two gentle, giant giraffes talking at a very incredible funeral, which had drum and bass music playing in the background and two arrogant uncles killing to the beat.   
  
Suddenly, Patton lunged forward and tried to punch Logan in the face. Quickly, Logan grabbed the peculiar pants and brought it down on Patton's skull.   
  
Patton's pretty ears trembled and his short thighs wobbled. He looked concerned, his emotions raw like a bloody, black banana.   
  
Then he let out an agonizing groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Patton Sanders was dead.   
  
Logan Sanders went back inside and made himself a nice cup of tea.   
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> That was short and stupid. I don't even remember writing that, but to each their own.


End file.
